


The Golden Child

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [2]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Golden Child

Going straight home was the last thing that you wanted to do. If your father was home, chances were, one of the Winchesters would have called him by now. If he wasn’t, that was just a reminder of him working all the time. Sighing, you shoved your hand in your pocket and drank your soda.

You were back on your street when you heard Dean’s Impala. Rolling your eyes, you ignored it. He came to a stop next to you and leaned towards the passenger’s side. “I thought you went home?” 

“I thought you moved out.” You replied.

He laughed, and nodded. “Yeah, well, job market isn’t exactly the best, sweet heart.” You turned to him, giving him a bored look. “Had lunch yet?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He motioned for you to get in. “Come on. Taco Bell, my treat.”

Dean had never done anything towards you like Sam and his friends, so you were torn. “Promise you aren’t just bringing my back to your house for another lecture?”

“Nah. I wouldn’t do that to you. _Besides_ , I want you to tell me what a dumbass my brother is.” He grinned as you got in. “He’s the golden child, remember?”

You laughed at that. “Don’t I know it.”

He turned up the music and turned the car around. He’d always thought of you like a little sister, and it pissed him off that one day you were gone. You stopped coming over, stopped calling, and just vanished from the Winchesters’ lives basically. 

* * *

“So, what did he do?” Dean asked, taking a bite of his taco.

Sipping your soda, you sighed. “More like what _didn’t_ he do.” You started. “You remember when we were eleven, and he started playing football? Mainly with the kids around the neighborhood?” He nodded. “We would make plans, and he wouldn’t show up. Said there was a last minute game.”

Dean shook his head. “Jerk move.”

“Well, we started to grow apart. He stopped answering my calls, really didn’t talk to me too much at school. I started hanging out with new kids, too. Same ones I hang out with now, actually.” You licked your lips. “My parents got divorced when I was twelve. I _tried_ to talk to him, tried to get my best friend back. One day at school, I went to talk to him. By then, I was wearing black mainly, the Vans, things like that. He was with his new sports buddies.”

“I think I see where this is going.”

You nodded and let out a half chuckle. “One of them started making rude comments, everyone laughed. _Including_ Sammy. Didn’t even look like he cared. Over time, he started making them, too. Even when my mom was in a car crash. Even when I was out of school for a week because she died. None of them _ever_ let up. When we were fifteen, one of his friends started a rumor that we slept together after a game. Despite the fact that I have _never_ been to a football game, everyone believed it. Two years later, and people are still tagging on to that.”

Dean’s jaw was clenched. “Everyone think’s Sammy’s the sweet one.” He ground out. “I’m sorry, sweet heart.”

Smiling at him, you shook your head. “Don’t be. You never did anything wrong.” Which was true. Dean would still wave at you if he saw you, even for a moment. “But, I should get going. Thanks for lunch.”

“Let me give you a ride back.”

“I’m just going to hit up the mall. I’m sure I can find a way back.”

The two of you got up and threw away your trash before heading outside. He pulled you into a hug and kissed the top of your head. “He gives you any shit this year, tell me. I’ll put him in his place.”

You laughed, smiling at him. “Thanks, Dean-O.” You playfully punched his shoulder before walking in the direction of the mall. He watched you for a second before sliding into his car. 

* * *

Walking in his front door, he walked up to Sam and slammed him into a wall. His fists were gripping the front of his shirt, as he was glaring at his younger brother. “Did you tell mom and dad the reason that Y/N/N stopped coming around? Or how you fucking _abandoned_ her when her folks got a divorce? Huh? Oh, or how about giving her shit even though her mom was in a car accident. Even when she was out of school for a week because her mom fucking died.” His jaw was tight.

Sam shoved his older brother, glaring back. “It’s none of your business!” He yelled back.

“I swear to **_God_** , Sammy, I find out that you pull that shit this year, and I will personally make it so you miss this season.”

“Are you threatening me?” Sam asked. “I didn’t see you there for her.”

“I lived half an hour away the past few years!” Dean pointed out. “She was there for _everything_ for you!” He yelled. “She was by your side no matter what! And that’s how you repay her?” There was a fire in his eyes. “No fucking wonder she ignores you.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t go feeling bad for her. You know she’s been arrested- three times in the past couple years? Or that one of her best friends is currently in _jail_ for breaking and entering?”

“So? She wouldn’t be with them if it wasn’t for **_you_**.” He snapped, shoving his brother and walking upstairs.

* * *

Walking in your front door that evening, you jumped when you saw your father, Mary, John, and Sam in your living room. “What the hell?” You muttered, raising an eyebrow.

“Get in here, young lady.” Your father ordered.

You sighed and walked over to the door way, leaning on the door frame. “ _Yeah_?”

“There’s two weeks of summer left, right?” Your father asked, and you nodded. “Well, the Winchesters and I have come to an agreement.” Groaning, you rolled your eyes. “I highly suggest you lose that attitude. I’m already unhappy with you as it is.”

“I know. Like always. Not that you’re ever _home_.” You pointed out.

He gave you a stern look. “That’s part of what we discussed. Seeing as I’m not home like I should be, and there’s some serious issues here…looks like you’re going on a family vacation with the Winchesters.”

Your face fell, looking between the Winchesters and your father. “ _Please_ tell me you’re joking.”

“Nope.” He grinned. “Tomorrow morning, first thing. _You_ are going camping. And I mean the whole experience. Hiking through the woods, carrying your own supplies, setting up your own tent. For _two weeks_. You come back the day before school starts.”

“Fuck.”


End file.
